Modern Days: Mirror
by Valerian-Chan
Summary: AU. Shounen ai. Yaoi.Life sucks for the blonde hair boy and many others. But when love comes around the corner, there’s a price to pay for that certain love, it may even cost a life in the process.


**Disclaimer Notice**- I do not own Naruto, so please don't bother to sue me.

**Author Note**- This fic contains shounen ai and yaoi, male on male action. If you don't like the idea of two boys kissing of any sort, please don't read. You have been warned.

1.) I had this idea last night or should I say morning (around 2:00am) .

So in conclusion I'm going to write it =3

2.) This story contains some bad language, blood, drug and alcohol abuse, rape, and . . . .death gasp

3.) I'm currently drawing Tsundne as a business woman, followed by the older Naruto.

4.) Have fun reading it - Don't forget to review.(No flaming )

Thanks–

Valerian-Chan

**Summary-** AU. Shounen ai. Yaoi.Life sucks for the blonde hair boy and many others. But when love comes around the corner, there's a price to pay for that certain love, it may even cost a life in the process.

**Modern Days: Mirror**

****

****

_**Chapter One: Its Hard, Thus Run**_

**__**

**__**

"Hey. Aunt Tsundne. Wake up." the boy said lazily. The woman stirred in the queen sized bed, with red velvet blanket with gold designs of swirls after swirls. The lady figure slowly cracked her brown orbs staring at the boy who wake her from her deep slumber.

"Aunt Tsundne. Hey." The woman yawned stretching her slender arms, scratching her head she dazed at the young man.

"Hey good morning. What time is it?" the boy turned his head towards the clock at the green digital numbers flashing on and off. Tsundne eyes followed the boys head to the clock.

"10:30 A.M."

"10. .30? . . . ..10:30?! Shit!" the older woman rushed out the bed managing to fall on the carpet. She hurried up and went to her closet gathering her clothing for her daily job. She then dashed towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The teenager heard foul words behind the closed door. He sat on his aunt bed and patiently waited for her to come out.

"Dammit Naruto! Ugh!" Bam! The teenager shot his head up at the boom sound."God dammit to hell!"

Naruto sighed and glancing at the clock once more. Once again, he heard his aunt calling him names one after another. Why didn't he wake her up sooner? Why did he wake her up so late knowing that she got a meeting, da da da, and so-on. He got tired of hearing it. He got up and left the room to go in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Tsundne fumbled around in her jewelry box to find the right pair of earrings fit her suit. When she did, she went straight back in her closet to find her high heel shoes.

"Naruto!!" she yelled to him. "You better be ready to go when I come down stairs!"

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto mumbled to himself. Grabbing a donut, he sat down at the bar station, looking at a certain picture. It was from earlier of the school year when the blonde took this picture. He closed his eyes remembering that horrible night a couple months back. He thought it would be forever, but I guess nothing never seem to last in his case.

**Flashback**

_The night was cool and damp. The moon shining bright through the night sky, making it seem like it run forever. The young boy awaited his lover patiently on the bridge. The breeze ran a chill up the boy's spine. His eyes soften, and his breath shook heavily. How was he suppose to tell him? How was he is going to react? He didn't want to find out the hard way. Perhaps it was fate? He failed to hear the foot steps coming near him. The wood creaked with each step. A familiar scent filled Naruto nose, but something was different with this scent. . .he was not alone._

_Naruto turned his blue eyes towards the male figure. His black hair waved in the wind slightly, his navy blue trench coat was rapped around him tightly. His black eyes pierced through the blue. The blonde saw a small smile on his lips, but soon faded away. Naruto looked past him for a minute, and saw another male with long loose black hair, and white eyes, wearing a black trench coat. He leaned on the bar of the bridge with his arm crossed. The young man glanced back to the male that was in front of him. _

_"Hey."_

_"Hi. ." Naruto said dryly. The male winced a little at the sound of Naruto's voice._

_"How have you been?" the blonde looked away to stare at the waters below._

_"Could have been better. .and you?"_

_"I'm doing good. . ." uncomfortable silence filled the night air. It was so uncomfortable, the young man in the black trench coat cleared his throat, and started to walk away. The man in front of the blonde looked at him worriedly, sighing deeply._

_"Naruto I"_

_"No. . I already know, Sasuke."_

_". . ." Sasuke continued to look at Naruto. "You. .not going to let me explain, are you?"_

_"What's to explain? That our love was growing apart, and you decided to cheat on me?"_

_"I wasn't cheating."_

_"Then what was it? Huh? A fuck fest?"_

_"It wasn't like that!"_

_"Then what was it?!" Naruto gazed at him fiercely. "You can't tell me that wasn't you in the bed. I'm not as gullible as I used to! Didn't you think twice?! Did you ever think that I had emotions? Feelings?! You used me Sasuke! You used me as your play thing!"_

_"Naruto dammit! I loved you!"_

_"Loved? Haha, isn't this funny. Love. What is love to you, Sasuke? Pulling shit?! What I had for you was real! Not fake! And yet, you, you are a cold heartless bastard that's too damn fickle to choose anything on your own!!"_

_"If you would just listen to me, Naruto! I came here to apologize! But since you rubbing the issue in, I might as well finish telling the truth! I enjoyed every moment when Neji was on top of me! When I was with you, I was always hurt! You didn't care to ask me about my opinions on things! Ever! I've finally free from your sorry ass! Is that what you wanted me to tell you, Naruto?! Is it?!" Naruto stepped closer to the raven haired boy. His blue orbs burned Sasuke's soul like fire._

_"You and your drunk ass brother can go the hell for all I care." Wrong move. Sasuke right then and there punched him, sending him to the ground._

_"Don't you ever talk about my brother. He maybe drunk all the time. But at least his trying! Unlike you. I've been through so much, and I shouldn't have take this shit!" Sasuke snatched his necklace around his neck that Naruto gave him and threw it down. He reached in his coat pocket, pulling out a picture also throwing it down. Walking away from the fallen boy, he stopped dead in his tracks._

_"You know, Naruto. . .I thought for once you can handle things maturely. But I can see you can't." Sasuke turned on his heel and continued to walk in the now misty night. Naruto sat there sorting things out in his mind rapidly. The conflict between the old lovers replayed over and over. The blonde shakily got up, picking up the items shoving them into his coat pocket. In the distance, he saw two shadows in the mist hugging, and then kissing passionately. It made Naruto sick to the stomach. A silent tear ran on the teenager face. He shook it off and headed home._

__**End of Flashback**

"Naruto?!!" the young man snapped back in reality staring at a angry aunt. "Get yourself out of that trance and lets go!" Tsundne said reaching for the car keys on the wall.

"I'm sorry. I'm ready now." Naruto grabbed his textbooks from the counter and went into the garage.

In the car, Tsundne was drinking her coffee and while Naruto looked out the window. The 50 year old took a quick look at the boy in the rear view mirror.

"What your thinking about? Huh?" she gave him his trademark smile to Naruto, who dazed at the moving street not answering.

"Heh. Young people like yourself shouldn't be thinking too hard. Relationships or not. . .don't tell me that's what's bugging you." She pulled up to a red light slamming on her breaks.

"Your thinking about Sasuke again aren't you?" Naruto slowly nodded. The aunt sighed, grabbing her sunglasses of the dashboard and putting them on.

"What is it now? Are you regretting?"

"I don't know." the boy said softly. "I just. .wished that I could . .have handled the situation better. I let my emotions get the best of me." Tsundne narrowed her eyes and closed them.

"Naruto. . .I know emotions are a good thing, but sometimes its better to think before you act out. Like your father. On that day, your father told me to come pick you up. So I did. I was taking care of you and wondering if I should go get your favorite chewing toy. But I decided not to, because later that night, I was watching the news, your father had killed your mother, my sister. Then turned around, and killed himself. The next two days I received a letter, it was from your father before he died. You know what that letter said? It said 'Don't let Naruto growing up making idiotic mistakes like me or your sister. Take care.' some letter huh?" her eyes went back to her nephew.

Naruto looked down at his hands.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Everything is going to work alright. Just give it time okay?"

"Okay. . ."

"Now cheer up for the rest of the day. If you do, I take you to your favorite restaurant." the blonde boy had a smile on his face.

"I knew that get ya." Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, Aunt Tsundne? Thanks."

"No problem. Just tell your perverted teacher to keep his comments to himself, or I will hurt him." They both laughed and enjoyed talking the rest of the way to Naruto high school.

**At Uchina's**

Sasuke hurried up putting on his mesh shirt and dark grey pants. Grabbing his books and slipping on his tennis shoes, he rushed to the front door, but was stopped by his brother greeting. Sasuke looked around the living room. There was wine, beer, and whiskey bottles all over the floor. Cigarette packets and buds on the coffee table. There his brother was sitting up on the dirty couch, wearing nothing but white boxers. He reached over grabbing hold of the half empty vodka, pouring the contents in the glass on the table. The older brother gulped it down quickly before he dropped the glass on to the floor. He felt around for his pack of cigarettes that he keeps near him, but couldn't find them. However, he found one between the couch cushions. He stuck it in his mouth and lit it with his lighter.

"Sasuke." the brother said. "When you come home from school, I expect this place clean."

"I won't be here after school, Itachi." Itachi ruby eyes gazed on his little brother.

"Where he hell you going?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Out with Neji."

"Heh. That figures. Going out sleeping around are you?"

"I'm not doing that."

"Sure you're not."

"Itachi. .not now, please."

"Why not? It's the truth. Going around at that school of yours trying to get down anyone's pants, especially your Ex. Giving our family a bad name."

"Like I told you, Itachi, I'm not. And for your information, its not me who's giving the family a bad name, its you." the older brother arch an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"You heard me. I'm not the one getting myself drunk every night. I'm not the one who gets arrested. I'm not the one who's giving the family a bad name! Its you! All of it is you! You fail to realize that, because your so damn drunk all the time! I'm not your slave! And I'm not going to pick up your own shit you made! Your not a fucking ba-"

Sasuke was sent crashing to the floor by a blow of a wine bottle to the side of face, that Itachi had. The red eye man picked up his younger brother by the arm and threw him against the wall, punching him in the face. Itachi took his hands around Sasuke's neck, choking him. Itachi's eyes grew wide. Sasuke was crying and coughing up little blood.

"Itachi. . please. .let go.. . don't kill me. . please. .I'm sorry." the older one let go of him. Itachi sat back down on the couch, laying his head back. He stared at the ceiling, long and hard.

"Sasuke. . . . .go clean yourself up, I'll take you to school." Sasuke got up over to the kitchen sink and started to clean his face off and himself. The whole time Sasuke was cleaning himself, he was still crying. Itachi heard this crying. The sobbing echoed through the tiny apartment. Bit by bit, Itachi knew he didn't have to go that far. .yet he did. .

_/I'm I really. . .that bad of a mess?/_

__

__

_**As the petal fall, danger arises.**_

_**As love grow, pain devour. **_

_**When lost a love, to kill to have another**_.

**End of Chapter One**

****

****

**Authors Note**- Boy oh boy, did I ever turned Itachi so evbil! T.T but hey, its all part of the ficcy. -


End file.
